OC Présentation
by RobotRock
Summary: Voici un texte pour présenter mon personnage d'Amour Sucré : Anathariel Malicia O'Donnel (en couple avec Lysandre, meilleure amie d'Armin & Akaotsubo -OC d'une poto -) Peut-être écrirais-je une suite, où peut-être pas...


[OC Amour Sucré] Anathariel Malicia O'Donnel

Tirer de son sommeil abyssal par l'une de ses sonneries incontournables, ce matin-là c'était à la musique mythique de Dark Vador qu'elle avait décidé de se réveiller il y'a de cela quelques heures. Car oui, Ana' est de ceux qui vivent la nuit ; perdue dans les méandres de l'internet, des jeux vidéo et de divers genres de mal-bouffes, de quoi en faire pâlir n'importe quel mère ou autre figure autoritaire. Un style de vie déséquilibrée, mais hé, elle n'a jamais prétendue l'être de toute manière.  
Finalement, c'était un style de vie qui lui correspondait bien ; émergeant enfin de sa torpeur, elle se décida enfin à quitter la chaleur et le réconfort de sa couverture ; mais puisqu'il ne faut pas non plus trop abuser, c'était dans le confort de son plaid qu'elle démarra l'ignoble machine aux boucans infernaux qui lui servait de cafetière. Attendant sa tasse, toujours enroulée dans la douceur de son petit paradis ; elle fouilla sur son portable à la recherche d'une occupation quelconques. Sortant son jeu mobile de DBS, accomplissant ces divers objectifs pour réunir ses pierres d'invocations elle se servit d'un liquide noir caféiné et s'assit au bar de sa cuisine. Le sommeil commença enfin à disparaître, petit à petit. Mais l'irritation finit par prendre sa place tandis que ces invocations quotidiennes furent réduites à une succession de Pan et Bardok. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour…  
« Je t'aurais Beerus, je t'aurais. Un jour ! »  
Lâchant son portable pour le réconfort de son café, un coup d'œil à sa tasse Deadpool lui arracha un soupire en constatant qu'elle était désormais vide. Se relevant et quittant enfin son plaid qu'elle balança sur son lit toujours défait, elle partit dans la salle de bain faire couler l'eau de sa douche. Un avantage, ou inconvénient, tout dépend du point de vue. Mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre ; après tout certains étudiants vivent dans des appartements bien moins confortable que celui-ci. Bon sang, elle avait un bar ! Enfin, elle ne l'utilisera probablement jamais vus ces talents culinaires quasiment inexistant, et son manque de relations sociales, mais quand même. En attendant que l'eau de la salle de bain devienne enfin chaude, elle alla fouiller dans ses cartons à la recherche de vêtements.  
Abandonnant bien vite la recherches pour le premier jean et pull lui venant sous la main, elle se promit de ranger tout cela ce soir… tout en sachant qu'elle ne le fera pas. Attrapant son portable, lançant YouTube et repartant dans la salle de bain ; la séance douche et préparations fut enfin entamés sous ses chansons des années 80, ou appelons plutôt ça, sa séance karaoké.  
Une fois cette quête accomplit, débardeur Rammstein enfilé, sous-vêtements également elle jeta le reste de ses affaires sur son lit tandis qu'elle se dandina au son de la musique tout en essayant de sécher sa masse de cheveux bleu-vert. Oui ; vous avez bien lu. BLEU et VERT.  
Sa musique se coupant un instant, elle regarda l'écran de son téléphone pour y voir le début du message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Y lisant le prénom de son frère elle roula des yeux en voyant le début du message : « Ne sois pas en retard… » Décidément, la confiance ne régnait pas ! Mais elle ne pouvait clairement pas lui en vouloir vue le nombre de fois où elle l'a fait attendre pour qu'il l'emmène à l'école. Laissant la serviette enroulée autour de sa tête, elle prit son portable afin de lui répondre sur le champ, après tout elle ne pouvait tolérer un tel affront !  
« Je suis d'hors et déjà débout, Capt'ain ô Capt'ain ! Et sachez que je ne suis jamais en retard ou en avance ! J'arrive seulement au moment où l'on m'attend. ;3 »  
Riant de sa propre (probablement très mauvaise aux yeux d'incultes où d'ignorants) blague elle relança la musique sur du Queen et commença à enfiler son jean. Ses cheveux refusant encore d'être parfaitement sec lui ôtèrent un grognement, et s'avouant vaincus elle opta pour un chignon maladroit avant d'enfiler son pull au motifs runiques. Enfilant ces quelques bijoux et passant en vitesse à la case maquillage ; elle enfila ses Doc Marteens et vérifia le contenue de son sac. Une trousse et un bloc-note ; ça devrait bien suffire non ?  
Haussant les épaules elle brancha ses écouteurs sur son portable afin de ne pas empoisonner ces voisins de palier avec sa musique (même si à son goût, cela ne leurs ferait aucun mal !) et quitta son appartement ; sac sur ces épaules. Fermant la porte à clé, elle descendit les étages et marcha en direction du lycée. Elle avait encore une bonne demi-heure pour s'y rendre ; et n'étant pas tout à fait fan des transports en commun elle optait aussi souvent que possible pour la marche. Alors puisque pour une fois elle s'était levée à l'heure prévue, elle n'eut même pas besoin de courir pour s'y rendre.  
Chantant dans sa tête les paroles de son groupe favoris, elle regarda vaguement ses entourages ; mais sans trop s'y attarder. C'était bien là une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à partager avec les gens de son âge ; elle ne pouvait juste pas trouver l'intérêt de promener ces yeux sur des centaines d'immeubles et autres bâtiments farfelues issue de la 'modernisation'. Tout cela la dépassait ; ce qui l'arrêta au contraire ce fut les vieilles maisons, témoins de siècles passés et d'Histoire qu'elle ne pouvait jamais se lasser d'admirer. Reconnaissant le parc qui se dessinait juste en face, elle regarda l'heure sur son portable avant de le retourner dans les poches de sa veste trop grande. Elle avait encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes, et le lycée était juste à côté.  
Examinant une nouvelle fois le parc qu'elle avait déjà exploré à son arrivés il y a quelques jours de cela, elle se demanda ce que cette dernière année de lycée allait bien pouvoir lui réserver. Alors que ces pensées se tournèrent vers ses expériences passées, elle faisait finalement face au grilles grande ouverte du fameux lycée en question. Soupirant lourdement elle pénétra à l'intérieur, priant de tout son cœur pour qu'elle n'est pas encore une fois à se coltiner des idiots et pouffes sans cervelles qui s'amuseraient à faire d'elle leur souffre-douleur.  
Cependant, j'arrête là votre cheminement de pensées ; n'allez pas croire que notre jeune punk, rockeuse où métalleuse, appelée là comme vous voulez, soit totalement sans défense. En fait, c'est plutôt l'extrême opposé. Etant issue d'une famille de militaire, se laisser faire n'a pas été ce que son père lui a appris à elle et son frère. Alors, la raison de son arrivée soudaine au lycée de Sweet Amoris venait principalement du fait qu'elle est décidée de rendre les coups qu'on lui infligeait (dans les deux sens du terme, parfois…). Ayant été renvoyés, et son père étant un haut gradé, souvent occupés et favorisé dans les déploiements, elle avait jusqu'alors grandis avec son frère ainé, lui-même devenue militaire. C'était un rêve de gosse pour lui, mais Anathariel n'était pas vraiment du genre à voir sa vie se dérouler ainsi. Alors qu'elle fut expulsée de son ancien lycée, une décision fut prise ; et son indépendance lui fut donner. Evidemment, même pour elle qui n'avait demandée que cela, c'était parfaitement flippant. Parfois elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour prendre une telle décision. Puis les soirs où elle pouvait jouer sans limites et simplement vivre comme elle l'entendait lui rappelèrent qu'elle en avait toujours eu besoin.  
Elle aimait son père et son frère plus que tout, mais elle n'était pas faite pareil qu'eux et avait souvent besoin de se retrouver dans son propre cocon ; dans son univers et ne pas y être dérangée, et cela ils surent le comprendre plus facilement que quiconque. Elle était ainsi, une sorte d'artiste à l'âme torturée… Elle était simplement différente, et avait par conséquent un besoin de se sentir comprise, plus que n'importe quel autre gosse. Vivre dans une famille pareille, n'était pas une chose aisée ; mais vivre en étant complètement différente l'était encore moins. Et quand bien même elle savait plus que quiconque à quel point son père et son frère l'aimait, elle se trouvait souvent à ressentir ce vide au fond d'elle -même ; et cette envie d'enfin trouver sa place, quelque part.  
Car Ana' est une âme solitaire, mais qui se contredis énormément. Elle veut être seule mais pas tant que ça, car la solitude et l'ennuie sont ces plus lourds fardeaux, alors elle compensa dans les jeux en lignes ; et se créa sa propre petite communauté en streamant ces sessions de jeu. Mais il lui manquait toujours quelques choses ; et cela même la musique ne pouvait le combler. Elle aurait beau jouer de la guitare et chanter autant qu'elle le voudra, il lui manquera toujours quelque chose. Et au fond elle le savait, elle espérait simplement pouvoir enfin se faire de vrai(e)s ami(e)s ; et non pas des gens qui la prendrait par pitié, elle qui était nouvel ici. Et encore moins être un simple bouche-trou ; elle avait bien assez donné dans ses catégories, et elle n'avait guère apprécier. Ce sentiment d'abandon… continue encore aujourd'hui de lui pourrir la vie.  
Quant à l'Amour, ah ! Celui-là, elle l'avait très vite abandonnée. Etant encore bien loi


End file.
